1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to coupons or tickets for advertising or promotional games and contests and more specifically, to coupons or tickets which include removable game pieces or markers used in the games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of games have been devised for promotional purposes which utilize tokens or markers which are passed out when a purchase is made at a store, gas station, etc. The tokens and markers are used to complete a puzzle or game card, such as a bingo card or used as redeemable tickets for prizes, money, etc.
Typically, the markers are enclosed in a coupon, ticket or game piece formed of a series of folded over sections, with the outer sections covering the marker from view until the game piece is opened. Most such coupons or game pieces include a series of perforated or weakened lines at various locations to enable the coupon or game piece to be opened by tearing along the perforated lines thereby exposing the interior of the game piece to view. The edges of the game pieces adjacent the perforated lines are fastened together by means of adhesive to hold the portions together in a sealed packet until opening.
However, previously devised game pieces utilize several folded over sections which are intended solely to cover the token or marker housed therein from view. Such overlaying sections have not been previously used to convey information or used themselves as game pieces, markers, coupons, etc.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a game piece which makes use of all sections of the coupon or ticket. It would also be desirable to provide a game piece in which useful information may be contained on all portions of the folded over sections of the game piece. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a game piece which houses a token or marker for use in advertising or promotional games, as well as coupons for purchasing various goods at retail stores.